Ruleta Rusa
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Antonio estaba furioso al enterarse que Lovino había muerto jugando a la ruleta rusa con Iván. Por ello,decide ir a donde el a ajustar cuentas...Antonio-Juguemos


Si alguien pregunta como narices se me ha ocurrido esta historia,fue mientras que jugaba con el tipex (creo que se escribía así) y un compañero nos hablaba de una película.

Bueno...dejando mis cosas me voy a coger unas bolas de anís (me he viciado a ellas),os presento

* * *

><p><em>Ruleta Rusa<em>

_(O eres tu o eres yo)_

* * *

><p>El español estaba lleno de ira,no lo siguiente.<p>

Lo que había echo con Lovino era imperdonable. Por muchas veces que Francis le había repetido que no hiciera nada al ruso,el lo iba ha hacer. Había matado a su novio en una partida ilegal a la ruleta rusa. Cuando escucho,pensó que era una partida con lo de las latas de cerveza,pero había sido la verdadera ruleta rusa. Y justo le había tocado a el. Iván iba a pagar caro lo que había echo,por muy amigo que lo tuviera.

Era de noche. El español se encontraba golpeando la puerta de la casa. Cuando el ruso abrió,se sonrojo un poco por verlo sin camiseta y con pantalones cortos,que encima hacia frío. Por la cara de enfadado-sonrojado que traía, podía asegurar que ya había descubierto como había muerto su chico, pero por simple cortesía,o por otro hecho,intento esquivar el bulto le saludo.

-Hola,España...¿Que te trae por aquí?-pregunto con una sonrisa infantil y que espantaba a todo bicho viviente menos al español

-Hola Rusia...Quería hablar contigo...¿puedo entrar?¿estas con alguien?-pregunto con una voz carente de emociones

-Pasa-dijo echándose a un lado para que pudiera entrar-no...tranquilo,estoy solo

Entraron para dentro y no cruzaron mas palabras. El español se sentó en el sofa del salon y el ruso se puso algo antes de ir a la cocina ha hacerle un café. Le parecía extraño que su sol no sonriera. Si...podía ser que hubiera echado una partida al juego clandestino de la ruleta rusa,pero no por ello se sentía culpable. Si,pudiera haber sido el que haya muerto,pero había muerto el italiano,que lo había desafiado. Pero quería ver lo bueno,que quizás,pudiera tener aun que sea una oportunidad con el.

Al entrar con el café y algo para picar,vio que sus ojos ardían de la ira. Se notaba que el amaba al italiano al que había dejado suicidar. Pero le daba igual,el chiquillo era lo bastante mayor para saber que hacer con su vida,como para que su sol decidiera por el.

-¡¿Por que lo hicisteis?-pregunto sin miedo y aguantando las ganas de matar al ruso.

-¿El que?-dijo arqueando una ceja

-¡Jugar a la ruleta rusa con Lovino!¿Por que lo hicisteis?¡Ahora esta muerto por ese estúpido juego!-bramo furioso. No cogió la taza de café por no tirarlo-¡Creía que eras mi amigo!¡Mataste a mi novio!

-El decidió jugar,yo no le obligue a nada-dijo serio el ruso. Ardía en celos por saber que aun el italiano gruñón tenía el corazón del español-además,parece que el no te contó nada. Yo ya le advertí, en ese juego solo existe la suerte,podría haber muerto yo,pero le toco a el

-¡¿Que apostabais?¿Dinero,posesiones materiales?-en una cosa el ruso tenía razón:Lovino no le había dicho nada acerca de aquello,pero igualmente...

-¡Ni mucho menos!-exclamo el ruso-lo que paso aquel día fue que...Lovino se había enterado de una cosa,y para dar por zanjada la cosa,echamos la partida a la ruleta rusa,y murió el por que asi quiso el destino

-¿no podías resolverlo como personas normales,es decir,hablando?

-Ojala...así nunca te enterarías de mis cosas-dijo en apenas un susurro el ruso,que guardaba las ganas de hacer algo que le gustaría hacer desde hace tiempo

-¿y de que se entero Lovino?

-No me hagas decírtelo..no quiero decírtelo...

-Estas de coña,¿verdad?-vio que el ruso negó con la cabeza-¡Dímelo!-obligo,pidió el español-¡Tienes que decirme por que decidió jugar a ese juego!

-¡Por que se entero de que te amo!-exclamo el ruso bajando la cabeza,que se había teñido de un color rojo. El español quedo en shock- El se entero de que yo te amo y vino a mi casa enfadado con una pistola. Pensaba que te quería violar o cosas malas y claro,le intente callar la boca porque era mentira ya que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros,mas al final, a responsabilidad nuestra,decidimos echar la partida a la ruleta rusa,y el acabo muerto

-No...no...no es cierto-tartamudeó el español,sentándose de nuevo-lo hizo por celos...no...no puede ser

-Yo en serio que no me iba a meter,si ya viéndote feliz,ya me sentía bien,pero el creyó que como eramos amigos,pues me aprovecharía y por ello vino-el se acercaba lentamente al español,que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza-Y claro...

-Pero...pero...no puede ser...quiso jugar a ver quien se llevaba mi corazón...

El español intento reconstruirse. No podía dejarse caer por saber que le gustaba al ruso,al que tenía un gran cariño desde la guerra civil. Pero lo que le había sentado como una patada en el estomago, era que el italiano había jugado el corazón del español en un juego ilegal y letal

-Juguemos- dijo el español con la cabeza agachada y los pelos tapandole la cara

-¿A que?-pregunto extrañado el ruso. Esperaba que no fuera a...

-La ruleta rusa-dijo sacando una pistola- era de Lovino,tranquilo...solo tiene un disparo...juguemos

-Pero...¿y si no quiero?

-Pues ago un solitario...

-¡No!Ya jugamos...

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se miraron frente a frente. El ruso tenía miedo a que le tocara al español. Tenía que haberle dicho otra cosa,no justo que Lovino había apostado su corazón. Pero era la verdad y claro estaba que el tenía derecho a saber.

El español giro el tambor con un solo disparo. Se lo coloco en la sien y disparo sin miedo. Al escuchar un sonido sordo se la descoloco y se la dio al ruso. Quien lo había cogido. Sin girar el tambor,lo coloco en su sien y se había disparado. Otro sonido sordo. Dubitativo,se lo dio al español,que sin miedo,se lo coloco en la sien y cuando iba a disparar,el ruso lo movió y el disparo sonó en la estancia. Ese era el tiro que tenía la bala. Y la bala,desperdiciada,que había roto la almohada. El español se quedo mirando a los ojos del ruso,extrañado. Le había salvado la vida. Abrió la boca para preguntar,pero los labios del ruso lo taparon. EL ruso siempre quiso besar al español, en otras condiciones,pero le gustaba ese sabor a primavera con un toque de tomate. El español se quedo en shock. No sabía si responder o no. Era la primera vez que lo planteaba. No sabía que la boca de su opuesto sabía a vodka,del que,en cierto modo,le gustaba. Al separarse, el ruso se fijo en que el español estaba en shock.

-Te amo-susurro-Antonio...¿Estas bien?¿Quieres algo?

El español no respondió,solo se sentó en su sitio. Era extraño lo que sentía. No había sentido aquello ni por Lovino...¿y si se había enamorado del ruso?no...pero si lo quería como amigo. Le dolía saber que su ex había apostado su corazón a una partida a la ruleta rusa. Se sentía confuso. ¿a quien amaba el?

Alzo la mirada y la clavo en los ojos del otro,que lo miraba preocupado. Inconscientemente, se acercaba el hasta que entre ellos solo existían pocos milímetros. Seguía siendo extraño. Pensó en un momento dado.¿el había amado hasta el final a Romano? En cierto modo,el se estaba cansando de los maltratos del menor a el. Lentamente se acerco hasta los labios los volvió a probar.

Rusia no comprendía nada en absoluto, pero no se quedo atrás y correspondió al beso. Cuando se separaron, el ruso pudo comprobar que el español estaba confuso,quizás ni sabía que acababa de hacer.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-decidió preguntar. El español preguntó mas tarde

-quiero...que me ayudes-el ruso lo miro,sin entender nada-ayudame a saber que me pasa...

-Creo que...tu también te has enamorado...-dijo esbozando una sonrisa. El español se sonrojo de una manera...brutal. Lo peor de todo:que el español sentía que era verdad.

* * *

><p>Y así dejo la historia...<p>

¡Por fin mate a Lovino!¡SI!(me siento feliz!)

las bolitas de anís me afectan a la cabeza...son como coca!

¿debería haber matado a Antonio?

Quita...que ya le mate una vez,solo me falta sumar 9 mas...

espero que os haya gustado...

Agur^^


End file.
